


King of Hearts

by Salem23



Series: Magicians Gay Adventures [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem23/pseuds/Salem23
Summary: In which others are forced to bear witness to the gayest and most sexually tense game of cat and mouse between none other than Eliot Waugh and Quentin Coldwater on exam day (we all know this was why he couldn't focus).





	King of Hearts

I was walking across the lawn trying to get to my class like you do because hey this is supposed to be a school, not a fucking amateur porno. But Eliot seems to think otherwise as he's strung himself across the Brakebills school sign like a burlesque girl smoking a cigarette as a particularly wet raggish looking first year waddles his way across the front lawns. I can't hear what they're saying but Eliot's giving him the gayest bedroom eyes I've ever seen, God have mercy on that newbie's loins.

"Ten bucks they fuck." Lindsay knows what's up. 

"Make it twenty and Margo's in on it." 


End file.
